Un hechizo misterioso
by Hil Potter
Summary: Cuando un hechizo llega a ser más fuerte que cualquier deseo y cualquier esperanza. ¿Lograra una magia más antigua que la propia magia antigua superar cualquier ritual? ¿La lucha de ser uno mismo a pesar de cualquier situación vencerá cualquier obstáculo?


**Nota aclaratoria:** En este fanfic hay tantos hechos reales como irreales es una mezcla. Por lo tanto, semejanzas con datos reales no necesariamente son completamente reales, se están usando solamente con motivo de la creación del fanfic. Los Personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen al igual que los nombres de "The Jonas Brothers" que son Kevin, Joe y Nick aunque sus segundos nombre y demás hermanos y personajes son de mi invención al igual que la trama de sus vidas. Si quieres asegurarte que es real y que no busca información en otras páginas que te la proporcionen. Gracias.

Capitulo 1: A los 18… Parte I

A mis 37 años eh vivido muchas cosas que tal vez no esperaba, bueno en realidad no lo esperaba. Mi nombre es Michelle Becker o mejor conocida como Michelle Jonas. Tengo 4 hermosos hijos de los cuales 3 forman el famoso grupo "The Jonas Brothers". Claro que no podía olvidar mencionar a mi amado y fiel esposo, a quien conozco de casi toda una vida y desde entonces ha sido mi mejor amigo. Bueno ya que hicimos la pequeña introducción comencé diciendo que he vivido cosas inesperadas, como cuando tenía 18 años. En aquel entonces vivía en Londres mágico y apenas había salido de Hogwarts hacia un año. Ese año mi vida cambio drásticamente y para siempre, gracias a Alan Davis un hombre al que no quisiera volver a ver nunca más en mi vida y que por desgracia sé que no tendré esa suerte.

**FLASH BACK**

Era una fría y clara noche en Londres, donde esta pasaba sin esperar lo que iba a suceder en ella. En Londres muggle en un callejón obscuro un muchacha luchaba por lo que una persona llega a valorar en la vida, su dignidad. Un hombre la sujetaba a la fuerza y ella luchaba contra él con todas sus fuerzas.

-_Déjame ya Davis, déjame en paz.- _gritaba la chica.

-_No preciosa, esta vez no te me escapas_- él la besaba a la fuerza, la manoseaba y ella luchaba por zafarse de él. Siendo más pequeña y ágil que él logra zafarse un poco y le da un rodillazo en sus partes nobles. Este cae adolorido de rodillas rápidamente.

-_Lo siento Alan, pero tú te lo buscaste-_ La chica comenzaba a caminar dispuesta a irse del lugar cuando Davis saca su varita y con un "Petrificus totales" la congela.

-_Te dije que de esta no te me escapabas preciosa- _Alan Davis se comenzaba a incorporar del suelo cuando inesperadamente, para él, comienza a oír voces acercándose. Este no se esperaba que alguien hubiera escuchado los gritos de la muchacha.

-_Te juro que escuche gritos._

-_Mike, ¿estás seguro? Yo no eh oído nada._

_- Claro que sí, y estamos cerca de donde salieron estoy seguro._

Alan se dio cuenta que tenía poco tiempo para actuar pues las voces estaban cada vez más cerca. Alan recostó a la chica en el suelo y con su varita comenzó a escribir unas especies de escrituras, runas me atrevería a decir yo, alrededor de ella. Comenzó a hablar en una lengua extraña donde la combinaba con las runas que iba haciendo con su varita. Luego de hacer las runas alrededor de ella terminó con varias runas en su vientre.

_-Te dije que me pertenecerías para siempre Becker. Tarde o temprano sabrás de mí. _– dijo Alan Davis antes de desaparecer y acto seguido la chica se desmayó.

-_Mira, en ese callejón a salido una luz repentina-_ ambos amigos corrieron al callejón.

Al llegar al callejón entraron sutilmente con sus varitas agarradas en los bolsillos, pues aunque no sabían a qué peligro se enfrentaban no podían arriesgarse de que los viera un muggle.

_-Aquí hay una fuerte concentración de magia- le dijo el chico a Mike._

_-Sí, lo puedo sentir, ¿crees que pueda ser magia obscura, mortífagos?_

_-Mortífagos no Mike, no está la marca tenebrosa. Aunque no dudaría que sea magia obscura_.- siguieron caminando despacio y con cuidado hacia el final del callejón.

-_Allí hay un cuerpo_- dijo Mike antes de salir corriendo, mientras su amigo apenas le pisaba los talones.- es _una mujer, parece estar desmayada_.- ambos chicos se acercaron al cuerpo que estaba tendido en el suelo.

-_Por toda la magia de Merlín, es Michelle._

_-¿La conoces?_

_-Si Mike, es mi mejor amiga.- _dijo mientras le quitaba los rastros de algún hechizo sencillo y la cargaba.

_-¿Qué haces, qué pretendes hacer?_

_-Llevarla a mi casa, y cuidarla como debí de haber hecho antes. _– luego de decir esto desapareció.

**FIN FLASH BACK**

Ese fue uno de los momentos más dolorosos de mi vida. Más aun cuando quede inconsciente, donde no me podía defender si ese sujeto volvía a aparecer. Pero como dije ese es solo un momento y supongo que quieres saber que fue lo que sucedió luego de que mi mejor amigo me llevara a su casa.


End file.
